Apology Letter From Author
by ElizabethRedfield
Summary: This is just an apology to the ones who read my stories. Also there's an update about what'll be going on with my stories and the new stories coming up. Contains spoilers for one of my stories. Reviews/Feedback/Questions are excepted, but PLEASE no flames!
1. Apology

Hi!

It's Me!, ElizabethRedfield (used to be XxBeautifulNightmarexX)

I'M BACK!

I am SOOOOOO SORRY i have not updated my stories! :'(

I have been having a problem in my personal life involving my surrogate Father, eviction from me and my mom's apartment, living in a hotel, and bad school grades. but it's over now! :) ...kinda...

and about the eviction thing, my mom did have enough money for the rent but the STUPID FUCKED UP LANDLORD upped the rent making it from $1,100 to $2,000! just because there was 'noise' coming from our apartment because my mom was being FUCKING ABUSED but everyone just complained about noise and didn't think that the screaming and crying was because my mom was in PAIN!

i mean, who would not notice the police cars and sirens going off almost EVERY OTHER DAY!

NEVER live in any of the apartments in New York, Bayside 201st street! NO ONE cares what happens to other people! ALL THEY DO IS FUCKING COMPLAIN!

* * *

anyway, here's an update on what's coming up for the stories in my account:

1. iLove and Zombies

some of you might not like the ideas i've had for this story BUT i DO like it.

The scientists continue to work on Sam while Freddie and his new friend, Kendra, look for a way to get out of the mess they're in. Freddie also still has his mind on Sam.

~SPOILERS~

Kendra and Freddie find the apartment Kendra lives in and her father is there too with a few friends.

* * *

2. iAm A Sea Creature

I have had MAJOR writer's block for this! i have a couple ideas but i don't know how i should put it together. if you want, you can give me some suggestions, i'd REALLY appreciate it!

* * *

3. iSaw

I know this wasn't my BEST work but i was still working on it then. I still am and it's gotten a little better. before i continue part 2, i will be editing part one, which might take a while...

* * *

4. iVampire

honestly, i haven't been working on it as much but i've got some idesa for it and will start working on it soon. next time it will be update will be around sometime this month, maybe before the 24th since its my birthday and i might not be able to update until around the 28th.

* * *

5. Ruining Our Lives

i have worked on it but again i have got writers block.

* * *

6. iVan Helsing

Will be updated next week

* * *

NEW STORIES

* * *

Dead World

Category: iCarly

Pairing: Seddie (OF COURSE!)

Rating: T or M

* * *

iNFECTIOUS

Category: iCarly

Pairing: Seddie. and MAYBE Cibby (you can vote on it in on my profile

Rating: T or M (most likely might be M)

(This will be based on the video game 'Dead Island' {SUCH a good game!} and will be uploaded once i finish at least five chapters)

* * *

The Vampire Disease

_Summary: _A dangerous disease has been spreading around The United States. One that causes people's canine teeth to grow, the sun to irritate - not kill - them, heighten their hearing, sense of smell, and ability to see better, and gives them the urge to drink blood... Is there a Cure?

Category: iCarly

Pairing: Seddie, MAYBE Cibby

* * *

**well, that's it for now. hope you understand now why i haven't been updating THOUGH i WILL continue updating!**

**Hope you have enjoyed reading any of my stories! (besides iSaw)**

**BYE!**

_**-ElizabethRedfield (not my real last name)**_


	2. Reply 1

**Just a reply to FinalDestinationLover45**

Thank You! i'm glad you like iSaw (even though it's still being edited)!

I appreciate it!

and about Sam's mom, i made this before iSam's Mom came out so that's why her name's Natalie and not Pam.

**To Other Readers: Any other Reviews/Questions/Feedback are Accepted but PLEASE don't flame about my stories!**


	3. Reply 2

**A reply to Fanfiction of the Dead**

I'm glad you are excited for iNFECTIOUS! i'm not really into the sappy love stories, i am more into horror/suspense/supernatural and etc. happening to the iCarly characters too! though sometimes i do read the love stories and get into it sometimes...

i'm sorry that i was venting but i feel better when i put out my feelings especially since i can't talk to others sometimes.

and i agree that you shouldn't get an apartment or anything else to live in in New York cause everything is hard here. its VERY difficult to even get a place to live because you have to have a steady job, income, a good credit score and more.

and yes i also agree that a lot of villain's like it here. lol!

anyway, so far iNFECTIOUS will be out this month or January, i'm not sure when, but before February comes.

I hope you'll enjoy it too!

**To Other Readers: Any other Reviews/Questions/Feedback are Accepted but PLEASE don't flame about my stories!**

**Poll Now up: Should Spencer and Gibby be in iNFECTIOUS? Vote Now! (on my profile)**


End file.
